


Accusation

by buckycap



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Pre-War, Protective Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckycap/pseuds/buckycap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's father was always a cruel man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusation

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Prompt: Accusation

He probably didn’t mean it as harsh as it sounded, the words just slipped out. The heat of the argument meaning all those things that people never said, were revealed. Painful truths, hidden lies, all of it. And Steve wasn’t sure how to react, how to process what just came out of his fathers mouth. For someone of his age, Steve had grown up quickly, forced to because of how ill he was. So when it came to life he tackled it like an adult but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still a child, wasn’t still lost and seeking hope and guidance from his parents.

But his father had been quick in shooting that down. Steve was ill, badly ill. The recent trip to the hospital had revealed lacerations on his kidney from a serious infection in his smaller intestine that the boy had been hiding, hoping it would go away before anyone found out. But it hadn’t, it had gotten worse until he was in too much pain. Steve had spent the last three days in hospital pumped full of drugs and now instead of the welcome home that any child expected from their parents, Steve was accused of getting sick on purpose.

“ _No, you had to wait did you? Until money was tight and we couldn’t afford to spend money bothering with you that you got sick. Is this punishment? Do you have to ruin everything?_ ”

Now they were just staring at each other. He could see the regret on his father face but he knew it wouldn’t last. Steve was a disgrace. As much as his father loved him, no one wanted a child like him, feeble and deathly, taking all his hard earned money, causing such worry. He wasn’t much more than an awful burden. Steve swallowed, his hands gripping onto his coat as he shook his head. “I.. I’m sorry sir.. I never meant..” Words were useless. Was that pity on his fathers face? Maybe but it didn’t matter. 

He understood their worry, of course he did. He knew how much of a weight he was, a waste. So he turned and left the house, breaking into a run down the street. There was only so much disappointment Steve could take in one sitting. He never doubted his parents love for him, but he knew he was the thing they were both ashamed of. Especially his father. After all, how was he going to continue the family name when he couldn’t even reach the park without feeling like his heart was going to explode out his chest?

When Bucky found him that night on the swing they sat in silence for half an hour before Steve spun him an excuse about getting in a fight outside the corner shop. Why drag more people down? He never knew if Bucky believed him, the hug he got after telling him about the ‘fight’ made him doubt it, but his best friend had enough respect for him to let him have his secrets. Plus Bucky wasn’t stupid.

He always knew.


End file.
